


Ship oneshots

by Ditzyshine



Category: Animator vs. Animation (Short Film 2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ditzyshine/pseuds/Ditzyshine
Summary: A bunch of ship one shots for u ship people
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Red's Pov  
Skipping over to Chosen's castle, I took a quick stop at Blue's Garden to get carrots for the rabbits. I knocked rapidly on the front door. Chosen opened it and let me in.

"Good morning!" I yell as I rush by to get to the rabbit room. Opening the now painted red door, I did not expect to see a red stick figure laying down in the middle of the room surrounded by bunnies. Recognizing the stick figure as The Dark Lord, I start to back up ready to call for help from Chosen.

"Wait," Dark Lord rasped out before starting to cough a storm. Seeing him in pain, I run over to him to give him a drink from my water bottle. "Thanks," Dark Lord whispered after taking a few tentative sips. I felt his forehead; he has a fever. 

"You're sick? Why did you come here?" I ask him. 

"You're the nice one. Knew you would come here, so I snuck in last night. Figured it would be the bright red door you would go to. The bunnies helped." Dark Lord choked out. I give him a little more water. Somehow, his head ended up in my lap. "Am I going to die?" Dark rasps out.

"No, you just have a fever. You should be fine in a couple of days." I say exasperated. "Now stop acting like a baby and drink the water." 

"Hey Red, you've been in there for a while. You okay?" I heard Chosen ask from the other side of the door. Before I could say anything, the door swang open.

"What is he doing here?" Chosen growled as he prepared a fireball in his hand.

"Sorry, I have a clingy and feverish Dark Lord on my lap. Can you come back when I've convinced him that a cold doesn't mean he's dying." I sweetly say, despite the fireball being a little too close for comfort.

"I'm getting Alan," Chosen declared as he left. a few minutes later, Alan was watching; doing something with Dark's code.

"There, now his destructive rampages should be curbed. I took away the glitched mission, now he should be a little nicer." Alan typed out. I simply shrug and went back to tending to a sick Dark Lord.

"Let's get you to bed," I sweetly tell Dark Lord before asking Chosen, "Do you have a spare room for Dark Lord to sleep in?"

"Over here," Chosen stated before gesturing for me to follow. I pick Dark Lord up and follow Chosen to some random room. The inside was pretty basic with white walls and a bed with black blankets. As I set Dark Lord on the bed, I see Chosen leave.

"How's that?" I ask Dark Lord.

"Can you stay?" Dark Lord feverishly asks. Blushing, I let him pull me into the bed beside. Dark Lord starts cuddling into my side while I was redder than I have ever been before. Eventually, I fall asleep with an armful of Dark Lord. 

Later, I wake up with a note on me that says "Thanks for the help. Sorry for kidnapping you that one time. I'll make it up. ;)". I blushed harder as I read the note. Getting up, I rush out of Chosen's castle and across the screen to get to my game and enter the door to get to my room and quickly hide the note. The others would never let me keep it. For now, it's going to be our little secret.


	2. Sneaking Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red/Dark

Red's POV  
Sneaking out of the website and past both Chosen and Second at three in the morning is easier said than done. I look at the time as I wait by the wifi icon. Moments later, a portal appeared over the wifi icon. I felt a smile creep on as a familiar red stick figure came through.

"Hey Red," Dark Lord greeted me with an underlining tone. He pulls me into a hug and kisses me on the cheek.

"Come on, let's get to your place," I insist. Together, we enter the portal and land in front of Dark Lod's house; used to be Chosen's also. 

"Here. Hold this." Dark demanded as he held his hand out for me.

"Your hand?" I ask as I grab his hand as he blushes hard. Pulling him inside, I pull him onto the couch. "What do you think Chosen would do if he saw us?" I ask Dark.

"Kill me, obviously," Dark stated with an air of confidence.

"I guess we got nothing to lose," I tell him seductively. Leaning against him, I give him a quick peck on the lips. With a purr, he leans into my touch.

"I love where this is going, but I have plans." Dark looked pleased with himself, while I looked to him confused. With a skip in his step, he pulls me to the dining room. All over the table laid deserts of all kinds. As I drool over the array of treats, Dark crosses the room to play our song.

"I know it might be crazy but did you hear the story," Dark began to sing.

"I think I heard it vaguely," I join in.

"A girl and a zombie,"

"Oh tell me more boy, it sounds like a fantasy."

"Oh what could go so crazy with a girl and a zombie." We sang in harmony.

"You're from the perfect paradise and I'm living on the darker side," Dark sang as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Ooh, I got a feeling if you get to know me," I sing as I lean against him.

"Right from the start you caught my eyes, something inside me came to life."

"Ooh I got a feeling if you get to know me. Someday," We sing together, wrapped in each other's arms.

"This could be, this could be ordinary," I sing seductively as possible.

"Someday," We sing together, lips inches away.

"Could we be something extraordinary?" I sing, giving him a quick peck.

"You and me side by side." Dark sings as he pulls me to the other room. 

"Out in the broad daylight. They'll laugh, we'll say we're going to be someday. We're gonna be someday. Someday. Someday. We're gonna be someday." We sing together as Dark pulls me onto the couch.

"We're going to be someday," I sing, pulling myself onto his lap.

"Girl, you look delicious. Oh, I mean gorgeous." Dark sang as he pulled me against his chest.

"Well, now you're getting fearless."

"No, I'm just rooting for us."

"If different was a superpower,"

"We'd be so flawless," I join him. "Yeah, we could make these two worlds ours. I'm rooting for us,"

"Two lonely hearts meet in the dark. Imagine it now they start a spark." Dark sings with ease.

"You got my attention. What happens next, then?" I sing flawlessly.

"Movies and long walks in the park. Hanging out anywhere we want."

"I like the way you're thinking. I can almost see it."

"Someday," We sing together, wrapped in each other's arms.

"This could be, this could be ordinary," I sing seductively as possible.

"Someday," We sing together, lips inches away.

"Could we be something extraordinary?" I sing, giving him a quick peck.

"You and me side by side." Dark sings seductively. 

"Out in the broad daylight. They'll laugh, we'll say we're going to be someday. We're gonna be someday." We sing together.

"So let them talk if they wanna. Let them talk if they're gonna. We're gonna do what we wanna Let them talk, let them talk. If they wanna, they wanna." I sing, wishing we could do this around the others.

"Someday," We sing together, wrapped in each other's arms.

"This could be, this could be ordinary," I sing seductively as possible.

"Someday," We sing together, lips inches away.

"Could we be something extraordinary?" I sing, giving him a quick peck.

"You and me side by side." Dark sings seductively. 

"Out in the broad daylight. They'll laugh, we'll say we're going to be someday. We're gonna be someday. We're gonna be someday. We're gonna be someday. We're gonna be someday." We finish together, tangled up in each other.

" I wish I could tell the others about us," I sigh.

"Well, until then have some cookies," Dark told me as he brought me some cookies. Throughout the night, we hugged, kissed, and ate treats. Surprisingly, Dark is an amazing baker. Unfortunately, he can't cook. He can burn toast, but bake beautiful cake pops. By morning, he led back to Alan's computer and we kissed goodbye. Heading off to the others before they wake up, I think of the day when Dark and I can be ourselves together around the others.


	3. Handcuffed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chosen/Purple

The Chosen One's POV  
As I jumped down from my document with my castle, I knew the others were up to something. They stood together with Purple. Were they once again trying to get us to get along? 

"Chosen, can you come over here?" Second asked as he stood next to Purple. Shrugging I walked over. Before I could get a word in, a snap interrupted my thoughts. Looking down, I saw a pair of handcuffs around both mine and Purple's wrists. The others ran away before I could yell at them.

"Seriously?" Purple sighed dramatically. 

"I know, why can't they just get that we will never get along," I complain. Using my wrist to drag Purple, I pulled both of us towards my castle. I know I have some things that could break these handcuffs in my castle somewhere.

"Why are we going to your place?" Purple asked a little too loud for my taste. Ignoring him, I pull him through the doors and start searching.

"Hey, at least we're suffering together," Purple mentioned as I tried to ignore him. Groaning in frustration, I drag him to the next door. As I searched, Purple brought up an old picture of Dark Lord and me.

"If it wasn't totally unethical, I would definitely blackmail you with this." Purple teased.

"Because you're a shining beacon of ethics, right?" I stated while glaring at him.

"I'd agree with you, but then we'd both be wrong," Purple said while laughing. Turning my back to him, I find myself wishing I had a bucket of lava to pour on him.

"Are you clinically insane or incredibly annoying?" I growled to him.

"I don't know, probably both." Purple jocked while laughing. Finding some random book, I throw it at his stupid face. Unfortunately, I missed. Then, I notice a pair of tweezers in the corner. I nearly trip getting to them. As I pick the lock, Purple sits down impatient. A click and the handcuffs opened.

"How did you do that?" Purple asked in amazement.

"Maybe if you did a little less talking and a little more watching, you'd figure it out." I tease him as I notice we are inches apart. Before I could move away, Purple pinned me to the wall and kissed me hard.

"Ugh, fight me," I groan, not wanting to admit that I liked the kiss.

"I'm starting to think you just like me pinning you up against things, darling," Purple said slyly, with me chocking. With a smirk, I kiss his stupid face.

~a few hours later~

Purple and jump from my castle down to the taskbar with ease. The others run-up, looking surprised we didn't kill each other. Feeling a little mischievous, I french kiss Purple hard right in front of them. They all shriek and ran away. Smiling, I drag Purple behind me to annoy the others for putting us in handcuffs.


	4. Ships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of ships, also this is if victim was alive and dark good

Victim's POV

It was late at night as I walked across the screen. Board out of my mind, I decided to bug Chosen. With that in mind, I started skippng to his castle. Hopping up to his castle, I snuck quietly through the halls to his door. As I opened the door, I nearly scream. Too bad I'm mute.

On the bad, I could see Chosen and Purple laying together, snuggling together. As they spot me, they cover themselves with a blanket.

"What are you doing here?" Chosen yells at me. Embarrassed, I start to back away.

"I was bored, but I can see you're bored." I quickly got out as I ran out of Chosen's castle. Taking a deep breath, I see Red sneaking out. Curious, I follow him.

As he neared the wifi icon, a portal opened up and Dark Lord stepped out. I nearly ran over there to punch the jerk when the hugged and kissed. When did that happen?

Turning around, I head to the stick website to see the others. As I opened Yellow's door, I close just as quickly. Yellow and Blue were in the middle of making out. I did not need to see that. Perhaps I could go bug Second; he is way too innocent to be doing anything with anyone.

Jumping up to Second's mansion, I go through the halls to Second's room. Opening the door, I get ready to surprise Second. As I took a look in, I see Second laying on top of Green. When did that happen? Maybe I should just go to my room and try to forget this night ever happened.


	5. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red/Dark, again

Dark Lord's POV  
Sweetly, I kiss Red as I drop him off on Alan's computer. These last few months of secretly dating Red have been the best months of my life. I can remember coming back the night after I kidnapped him to apologize. He forgave me on the spot. It didn't take long for us to start secretly hanging out to dating. I never loved anyone this much.

Opening my portal, I knew things could go very wrong. Entering the portal, I exit to Alan's phone. Using the alarm, I wake Alan up. As soon as he saw me, I left to go back to the computer.

As I get to the computer, I look around to see no one around on the screen. I barely open Paint up before Alan comes down to the computer.

"Stop, I have something to say." I use bright red letters to talk to him. I need him to listen to me. I could see him to pause as he seees my letters.

"Why are you here?" Alan types quickly.

"First, I want to say I am so sorry for all I have done. There is no excuse." I tell him while looking down. Expecting Alan to delete him, I was surprised to find myself still alive after a couple of minutes. Looking at the screen, I could see Alan crying. "Why are you crying?" I ask him.

"Do you really mean it?" Alan types out. Looking at him, I nod.

"Red has been helping," I tell him. Alan looked a little surprised when I mentioned Red. "Which brings me to my next point. Red has been my everything. Red has taught me how to love, and I love him more than I have ever loved anyone before. I came here for your forgivness and your blessing." I tell him slowly. He looks at me in shock.

"How long hsve you two been seeing each other?" Alan types after a second of hesitation.

"About five months," I tell him.

"Do you love him?"

"Yes, more than anything."

"Then you have my blessing." Alan types while smiling. He gives me a nod as he leaves. Now, I just have to wait a little bit for everyone too wake up.

~a couple hours later~

I could see everyone hoping out of their respective homes. As soon as they see me, Chosen jumps at me with a fireball.

"Stop!" Red yelled at everyone. I let out the breath I was holding. Before anyone could do anything, Red crossed the screen over to me. "What are you doing here?" he asked me softly.

"I know you guys hate me, but I have changed. I am sorry for all I have done." I start to tell them, before Chosen interrupted me.

"Your sorry! That's all you got to say for everything you did! For everyone you hurt! If your expecting an apology, then expect to wait a long time!" Chosen yelled angirly at me, crossing the screen to try to pull Red away from me.. I pull Red behind me as Chosen gets close.

"I know! But Red has helped me so much. He showed me kindness and love when I didn't deserve it." I state as I turn to Red. "He has given me so much, expecting nothing in return." Looking at the others, they looked stunned.

"Wow! I guess you really have changed." Second stated, and everyone but Chosen nodded in agreement.

"Red, I have somthing to tell you," I tell Red sweetly as I take a step back. Bringing up YouTube, I put some letters in to bring up a special song. Playing it, I get ready to sing my love for all to hear.

(Dark Lord)

I'll swim and sail on savage seas

with ne'er a fear of drowning

And gladly ride the waves of life

If you will marry me

No scorching sun

Nor freezing cold

Will stop me on my journey

If you will promise me your heart

And love...

(Red)

And love me for eternity

My dearest one

My darling dear

Your mighty words astound me

But I've no need of mighty deeds

When I feel your arms around me

(Dark Lord)

But I would bring you rings of gold

and even sing you poetry

and I would keep you from all harm

if you would stay beside me

(Red)

I'll have no use for rings of gold

I care not for your poetry

I only want your hand to hold

(Dark Lord)

I only want you near me

(Red and Dark Lord)

To love and kiss, to sweetly hold

For the dancing and the dreaming

Through all life's sorrow and delights

I'll keep you love inside me

I'll swim and sail onsavage sees

with ne'er a fear of drowning

and gladly ride the waves of life

If you will marry me!

Bringing Red into my arms at the end of the song, I bring Red innto a kiss. I never felt so happy before

"On a scale from one to ten, how bad of an idea do you think it would be if we got married?" I ask Red, bending down on one knee.

"Off the charts. Let's do it!" Red exitedly tells me as he launches himself into me for a hug. As we hug and kiss, I hear the others clap for us.


	6. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue/Yellow

Blue's POV

Skipping across the desktop, I ate my nether wart. Crunching on the nether wart, I almost missed the spot of yellow near the top of the screen. Pausing, I look up to see Yellow.

"yellow, you okay?" I yell up to him.

"Listen here! I have feelings for you and it's about time you acknowledged them!" Yellow screamed down at me. My eyes widened at his confession. A few quick jumps and I was standing next to him.

"Really?" I ask sarcastically. "I love you too Yellow," I say as sincerely a possible.

"Really?" Yellow asked while looking down.

~a few hours later~

Walking across the screen while holding Yellow, we came across the rest of the stick figures. Red instantly gasped as he saw us.

"So who finally confessed?" Second asked.

"It was me. I made sure it was short and simple." Yellow said proudly.

"You yelled 'Listen here. I have feelings for you and it's about time you acknowledged them.' ...from the top of the screen." I interrupted.

"It worked though."


	7. Frickle Frackle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orange/Gree get super embarased

~Orange's POV~  
Stretching, Green and I jump up to the stickfight tab in time for breakfast. Green and I kept yawning and groaning. Last night was tiring, but fun at the same time. Before we entire the room, I kiss Green gently on the cheek.

"Man, my legs are so sore," Green groaned. Sighing, I nodded in agreement as we sat down. Looks like Blue made his famous blueberry pancakes. 

"Why?" Red asked, looking confused. I looked at Green and blushed alongside him. Yellow instantly spat out his hot coffee straight into my face. Wiping it off, I groan at his response.

"Oh my Alan! You guys did the frickle frackle!" Yellow yelled. Red and Blue both started freaking out. Blushing, I think back to last night. Nodding at Green, we both secretly agreed not to tell them we spent all last night on a trampoline website. It would be so embarrassing. I mean it's already embarrassing, but the truth would be even worse.

-A few hours later-  
"So, I heard you two had some fun last night. Well, let me tell you a nice story about the birds and the bees. I gave in when Dark got on us about doing sex at our age. Both Green and I have never blushed so much before in our life.


End file.
